


Those Who Care

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Concerned Ratchet, M/M, Reference to suicidal thoughts / Bluestreak's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to 'Those Who Survive'. Ratchet worries about First Aid post-Ofsted XVII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Care

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course Ratchet," Rung smiled, "Come in."

Ratchet sat down guiltily in Rung's office,

"I didn't want to trouble you like this..."

He knew what it was like. People only visiting for professional advice. He hadn't wanted to fall into the same category with Rung. But unfortunately he was the sole therapist on the ship.

"It's fine really," Rung insisted (Ratchet took no reassurance from it, of course Rung would say that), "What's on your mind?"

Ratchet ex-vented before replying,

"First Aid."

Rung seemed a little taken aback. Ratchet wondered what answer he had been expecting. Nonetheless the therapist nodded for him to continue.

"He's been hanging around Bluestreak and Mainframe," Ratchet went on.

"Yes I had noticed," Rung said, "I've seen them at Swerve's."

"Ever since Ofsted XVII, they've been inseparable," Ratchet touched the back of his helm distractedly, "The Survivor's Club, that's what Whirl called them. Insensitive aft. But I can't say he's entirely wrong. That's what they have in common."

Rung's expression was solemn,

"Many people often find refuge in each other after a traumatic event."

"I know that," Ratchet conceded, "And I know should be happy he's at least socializing. After Ambulon, he completely cut himself off from everyone. But now, after what happened to Trailcutter, I worry that he, Bluestreak and Mainframe..."

He trailed off. Perhaps he was completely overreacting.

"Go on," Rung told him gently.

Ratchet ex-vented again before answering,

"I'm worried they might have a suicide pact. Just the way they stick together, barely acknowledging anyone else."

"Do you have any other reason for thinking this?" Rung said, rather seriously, "Any evidence of self-harm, any missing implements or substances from the medibay that could be used harmfully?"

Ratchet shook his helm,

"I made sure each had a regular check-up following their injuries on Ofsted. I haven't seen any new wounds. And nothing's missing from the medibay. But First Aid is smart enough to know I would notice something was up on both counts."

"Has he said anything troubling?" Rung asked.

"No," Ratchet said, "He's quiet. But he's always been quiet. Even before Ambulon. Speaking of which, I noticed he cleared his things off his desk."

"And you don't think First Aid did this for the sake of closure?"

Ratchet made a helpless gesture with his hands,

"I don't know. I'd like to think that but..." he leaned towards Rung, "I know you treated Bluestreak after Praxus. I know there's patient confidentiality. But if he's suicidal, there might be a chance of him influencing the other two."

Rung was silent, contemplative.

"Ratchet, as you've said, I can't disclose anything my patients have told me in confidence," he said finally, "Unless it's a very extreme case. But in relation to Bluestreak, I assure you it's not."

Ratchet could read between the lines. What Rung was implying, or rather reassuring him.

"I know you're worried," Rung went on, "But I think that the relationship between the three is more rehabilitative than a destructive. While they don't have much interaction with the rest of the crew, they still choose to meet in a social environment. From what I've seen, their body language is protective, not secretive."

"So you think I'm reading too much into things?"

"I don't think it hurts to be cautious. But I really think First Aid, Bluestreak and Mainframe are helping each other heal."

Ratchet leaned back in his seat,

"I suppose it's more comforting to think that way."

"I would still recommend keeping your eye on First Aid," Rung said, "Try to engage him. But the fact he has put away Ambulon's things is likely a good sign. A sign he's moving on."

"Perhaps he has a point," Ratchet murmured.

"Is there something else you would like to discuss?" Rung asked.

Drift. The name flashed in Ratchet's processor.

The medic shook his helm.

"No Rung. I think I've taken up enough of your time."

He could figure out the Drift situation on his own. In fact there was only one course of action he knew he had to take.

Soon, he told himself, but not now.

He stopped on the way to Rung's door and turned back,

"I believe its Movie Night," he said, "Don't know the film is. Could be God-awful. Want to join me?"

Rung smiled,

"I'd love to." 


End file.
